Family
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Very AU and most, if not all are OOC. Harry does something when he is a child that makes the Dursley’s think differently of him, how would Harry be if he grew up in a loving family.


**Family.**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the characters of this story, they belong to JKR and all her lil minions

_Summary_: Very AU and most, if not all are OOC. Harry does something when he is a child that makes the Dursley's think differently of him, how would Harry be if he grew up in a loving family.

"Vernon look out!" Petunia screamed as a lorry pulled out suddenly. The tires of the screeched as Vernon Dursley put his foot on the break. The car swerved and spun into another car, crashing into the side. Petunia screamed and both her and 7 year-old Dudley scrambled from the now stationary car. In the front seat Vernon was unconscious. Little Harry Potter, who was seated behind Vernon paused on his way out of the car. He looked back to his uncle, then out of the door his cousin had left open to his aunt Petunia and Dudley. A quick glance back at his unconscious uncle and his mind was made up. Harry scrambled between the seats to the front of the car. He unplugged his uncle's seat belt and began to try and pull him free. The front of the car was completely squashed and as Harry pulled he heard an explosion, glancing out of the front window he saw that the other car had exploded and the Dursley's car would explode soon too.

Harry pulled again frantically, there was another crack, this one like a gun shot, but Harry ignored it and continued to pull his huge uncle. _Get out, got to get out! Got to get out!_ His mind was screaming at him loudly. Harry heard a loud pop and then he felt two pairs of arms wrapped about him and his uncle. He opened his eyes, not quite sure when he closed them and realised that they were out of the car and a safe distance away, the arms around him were his aunt and cousin.

"Oh Harry thank you, are you okay?" Petunia was holding him tightly and her grip increased as the car exploded. Vernon was still unconscious and the small group didn't move until the sound of sirens reached their ears. The four were taken in the ambulance to the hospital where Harry, Petunia and Dudley were all deemed okay, but the shook came when Vernon was pronounced to have broken his back.

Tears followed this announcement and Petunia sat in the waiting room holding both Dudley and Harry. She was running her fingers through their hair. Whispering that everything would be alright. This comforted both young boys and when they taxied home that evening the three sat together in the front room until they all fell asleep on the sofa.

They visited Vernon everyday until he was aloud to come back home. As soon as the doctor's wheeled him into the house he was hugged by Petunia and Dudley, Harry stood back. Vernon noticed this and called him forwards. He took his nephews hands in his own and looked into the emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Harry, if you hadn't done what you did, I would be dead now."

He smiled at the small boy who returned it. "Dudley why don't you and Harry go and play in the garden for a bit? We'll call you in later." Dudley nodded and the two went outside to play in the summer sun.

"Petunia we have to do something for the boy." Vernon said to his wife as she wheeled him into the front room.

Petunia sat opposite him on the sofa. "I know, but what?"

"Well he could have the second bedroom, and maybe we could – no."

"What Vernon? What?"

Vernon looked away from his wife's gaze. "You won't agree to it."

"Vernon, he saved your life, what were you thinking?"

He looked up from the floor and looked at Petunia, "We could adopt him." He paused then continued, "Make him feel welcomed in this family."

Petunia looked at her husband and then moved forward hugging him tightly. "Harry Dursley." She said pulling back before giggling. "Do you think he will agree to changing his name?"

Vernon laughed, "Call him in and ask." She nodded got up and then went into the back garden. "Harry! Dudley! Could you both come inside for me."

The two young boys nodded and stopped their game of 'it', and moved back into the house. "Into the front room now come on." She ushered them into the front room where Vernon sat.

"Harry, Dudley we have had an idea, but we wanted to ask you two first before we actually went through with it." They both nodded and sat down on the sofa that faced Vernon.

"Dudley, how would you feel about having a brother?"

"But what about Harry?" Dudley asked looking at his cousin and then back at is parents.

Petunia laughed and looked at her sisters son, "Harry we're thinking of adopting you. Do you know what that means?" she added at his confused look. Harry shock his head.

"It will make you part of the family."

Harry blinked and then smiled, Petunia continued. "Do you want to stay as Harry Potter, Harry Dursley or something else?"

Harry opened his mouth to say 'Potter' but something made him stop and change his mind. "Something else please."

"What would you like to be called?" Vernon asked him.

Harry grinned, "Something beginning with a 'D'."

"What about Darius?" Petunia suggested, both Dudley and Harry made a face and Petunia laughed again.

"What about Darrell?" Vernon supplied. Harry grinned and nodded. Petunia sent the boys back out to the garden to play, and 2 weeks later the forms were all signed and Harry Potter officially became Darrell Dursley.

Unknown to the others Petunia passed on a letter to Mrs Figg which she asked to be given to Dumbledore as soon as she could.

Four years on from the car crash found 11 year old Darrell sitting at the breakfast table opening his birthday presents from his parents. The year before Darrell had asked for only one thing, and that was to get the scar on his forehead removed. Petunia and Vernon had agreed and had taken him to an exclusive hospital in London, where after 9 hours of surgery Darrell was released scar free, and happier then he had ever been before.

He had grown his hair too, Dudley had thought he looked silly at first but now his brothers long black hair appealed to Dudley and he had decided to grow his blonde hair out as well. Petunia had joked with Vernon that if they were 10 years older she would have had a pair of punks on her hands.

At the moment Darrell had his hair held back with a black hair band and was opening his 7th present. So far he had got a Gameboy, and three games for it. Two new shirts, one was blue and the other was green. His eyes bulged as he finished unwrapping his 7th present.

It was a TV/Video player. Dudley on his birthday had gotten a TV too, and a PSOne. But Dudley was more into games and Darrell into films.

"Wow, this is so cool!" he continued to unwrap the rest of his presents, he had gotten an entire collection of films on video and some more clothes and games.

"Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" he said before running around the table and hugging Petunia and then climbing onto Vernon's lap using the wheels as a lift.

"Wow Darrell you've got the Street Fighter film, can we go watch it!" Darrell grinned and climbed off Vernon. He grabbed one end of the TV and Dudley took hold of the other.

"Don't drop it boys." Vernon warned.

"We wont!" they chorused. Then they slowly made their way into Darrell's bedroom. The Dursley's had moved out of number 4 Private Drive, once Vernon was left in the Wheel chair, they now lived in a ground floor flat that was closer to the boys school. But the flat was so big it didn't seem like a flat. The boys had the garden to play in and Petunia had a huge kitchen to keep her happy, every room was accessible to Vernon now too.

The boys moved the TV into the room and placed it carefully on the floor in one of the corners by a socket. They both grinned proud of themselves and then ran back into the kitchen to get the rest of Darrell' s presents.

On Dudley's birthday they had managed to successfully set up the TV in his room so they began to set up Darrell's one too. While they were plugging everything in they heard the post arrive.

"I'll get it!" Darrell shouted, leaving Dudley to set up his TV. He walked into the front room where his parents were sitting and handed the mail to Vernon, his eyes reading the letter that was addressed to him.

"Whats that Darrell dear?" she asked him noticing that he had a letter.

Darrell handed it to her, "The stories you tell me a Dudley before we go to sleep, they're all true?"

Petunia looked at her adopted son and then read the letter he handed her.

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and onto platform 9 ¾._

_Term begins on September 1st. Could parents/guardians please sign the acceptance form at the bottom of the page and we will hopefully see you in September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She looked up at Darrell, "All the stories you tell us about magic and about Hogwarts and the little boy who beat that mean wizard. It's all true?"

Petunia nodded and pulled Darrell into a hug. "Are you a witch as well then?" he asked into her shoulder.

"No Darrell, but my sister was, as was her husband and she use to keep a diary of her times at Hogwarts, when she died the charm on it ended and allowed me to read it. That's how I know." Darrell pulled back.

"Will you sign it?" he asked hopefully.

Petunia kissed the top of his head and then ruffled his hair. "Of course we will." She handed the letter to Vernon who signed it with a pen off the table and then handed it back to Petunia who signed it too. The letter glowed blue and Darrell watched in awe as the signatures faded from the paper.

"Wow! When can we go to Diagon alley?" he asked excitedly.

"We can go tomorrow if you want." Vernon said resting a hand on his son's head. Petunia frowned,

"No we cant, Bella is taking you to the hospital for your check up."

Darrell pouted, "Well you and the boys can go, Bella and I can go to the hospital together, you three have a fun day out and don't worry about little old me." Vernon replied looking at his wife. She seemed unsure.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Of course you three go off to Diagon and have fun, I'll be here when you get back bugging you all for every little detail." He grinned and Darrell hugged him tightly.

"Thanks dad." He whispered before running back to tell his brother the news.

Darrell woke early the next morning and snuck into his brothers bedroom. Dudley was asleep and so Darrell decided to change that. By jumping on his bed. Dudley woke with a start.

He sat up and began to tickle Darrell until he was crying with laughter.

"Really boys, its 6 in the morning!"

They stopped tickling each other and turned to look at their mother.

"Morning mum." Darrell said grinning.

Dudley meanwhile was trying to put on a face of innocence, it wasn't working. Petunia sighed, "Come on then you two, you can help me make breakfast."

They got off the bed and followed Petunia into the kitchen. "now your father has a check up today so he cant have any of this." They nodded and Dudley turned on the oven, Darrell began to set the table and Petunia got out the bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Mum," Dudley said, awhile he was lying the bacon in the frying pan. "What time are we leaving?"

"After breakfast, now watch yourself that's a hot hob!"

"I know mum, I've cooked before." He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. Darrell finished setting the table and turned the kettle on. He then disappeared out of the kitchen to ask his dad if he could have coffee.

"Mum," Dudley said again. "When Darrell is trying on robes can I have one too, just for fun?"

Petunia looked away from the frying pan and glanced down at Dudley, "Of course you can, but only one okay." Dudley nodded grinning. Darrell came back into the room pushing Vernon in his wheel chair and lining him up with his place at the table.

"Morning dad." Dudley said to him going over to the whistling kettle. "Are you aloud to have coffee?"

"'fraid not son, I can have juice though." Dudley nodded and poured some hot water into a mug for Petunia while Darrell went to the fridge and got out a carton of grape juice and poured some into three glasses.

Breakfast was noisy as usual, Dudley and Darrell were talking excitedly about what the day would bring. At the end both boys cleaned the table and washed up, before running to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Darrell grabbed his letter and read the attached bit.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set of glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Dudley came in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he had his jacket in his hand. "come on Darrell get dressed!" Darrell grinned put the letter down and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed one of his new shirts. He picked up the letter again and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Okay I'm set to take over the world! Lets go!" he ran out of the room and skidded to a stop by the door and pulled his trainers on. "muuuuum, lets go!" he shouted. Petunia wheeled Vernon to the door. Kissed him on the cheek and pulled on her jacket.

"Are you sure you'll be okay dear?" she asked him. Vernon nodded.

"Yes now go." He shooed them out the door and both boys hugged him one more time before they got into the car. After the accident Petunia had developed a fear of cars, and it had taken 2 years before Vernon could persuade her to learn.

"For the sake of the kids" he had said, and eventually she had given in.

Darrell looked at his letter again. "It says that to get into Diagon alley we have to go through 'The Leaky Cauldron' and tap the brick wall at the back in a pattern."

"Where's the Leaky Cauldron?" Dudley asked, no longer looking out the window.

"London." Petunia replied from the front.

"London? How are we going to get to London?" Darrell asked.

"By train sweetie."

"Ooh train! That's so cool!" Dudley and Darrell continued to read the letter and they had fun trying to pronounce some of the author's names. Eventually Petunia pulled into the station car park and the three climbed out. She led the way to the ticket office and bought their tickets.

"Come on our train to Kings Cross leaves from Platform 2 in 12 minutes, we have time to get an ice cream if you want."

They nodded and headed over to the station shop, and she brought the two boys ice creams then led the way to Platform 2.

The train pulled up and they rushed on to find a set of empty seats. The journey was a short one and soon the trio were getting off at Kings Cross.

"Mum where do we go now?" Dudley asked, taking his mothers hand in his own.

"We need to go along the road the leads eastwards once out of the station." Darrell replied, still holding his letter in his hand, and then he too took his mothers hand. They left the station and headed along the road. Eventually a sign blew in the breeze that proclaimed 'The Leaky Cauldron' Darrell jumped up and down.

"Here it is!"

They entered the pub Dudley spotted the back door. "Look there's the way, lets go! Come on mum you're being slow!"

A couple of the patrons in the pub laughed at their enthusiasm. They made their way to the back of the pub and Darrell looked at the letter again, he walked up to the wall and pressed the bricks in the right order. Nothing happened. Frowning he tried again.

"Mum why isn't it working?" he asked turning to her.

"You need a wand." Said a voice in a haughty tone that sounded like this was the simplest thing in the world. The two boys looked up at the man that had spoken.

"Muggle-borns, obviously." He sneered and stepped forwards into the light. Petunia still didn't turn around and she spoke in a cold tone that neither son had heard before.

"You know Severus, you could help the boys rather then insulting them."

She then turned round to face him. "Dursley!" he spat, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, "Taking my son to pick up his school supplies of course. Boys this is Severus Snape, he was a friend of my sisters for a brief while. Severus this is Dudley and Darrell. Darrell has been accepted into Hogwarts."

Severus looked at both boys, the blonde one, was the shorter of the two, but wider he had dark brown eyes. He gaze swept over the taller one, black hair, and green eyes. He was the image of Lily. He caught his jaw from dropping open at the realisation.

"Well are you going to open the passage or are you going to stand there all day gawping at my son's?"

Severus looked up at her sharp tone and glared at her, both boys backed away but Petunia didn't seem affected by it. Scowling Severus strode past them and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.

As the three walked into the cobbled street the boys felt their jaws drop. "Wow." Darrell said blinking and looking around trying to take everything in at once. Petunia laughed and pushed them into Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions.

"Hogwarts?" the matron asked bustling over, Petunia nodded,

"Yes but only Darrell for Hogwarts. But both would like some day robes as well." The matron nodded and shuffled them both onto stools and began to take measurements. Next to them a blonde boy sneered, Darrell giggled.

"What?" he snapped looking annoyed.

Dudley answered as Darrell was too busy giggling. "You looked like our friend Piers when you did that."

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "'Piers'?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah one of our, whats the word, muggle friends." Darrell said before giggling again.

The blonde boy scowled at them, neither were effected by it. "You would dare insult a Malfoy?" he snapped.

Dudley looked confused, "A what?"

Darrell giggled, "A Malfoy, you know that big evil family that followed Voldemort that mum was telling us about."

"Oh yeah, don't that mean 'bad faith'?" Dudley asked his brother, after all his brother was smarter then he was.

Darrell nodded, "Yup."

The blonde glared at them and they dissolved into a fit of giggles again. "That's you two done." The matron said, standing up trying not to smile, she had heard the entire conversation. She looked over to Petunia, "Just choose the robes you want and say 14, for Darrell and 16 for Dudley and they'll adjust to their sizes."

"Thank you ma'am." Both boys said as they hopped down from the stool and ran over to Petunia.

They spent the next half an hour trying on robes, finally Darrell settled on a dark green one and Dudley on a dark blue one. They were parading up and down the shop for Petunia, who was watching them with a proud look on her face. From the stool, Draco Malfoy scowled at the happy family.

"Come on mum, try this one on!" Dudley was saying loudly. Next to him Darrell was holding a long deep red robe, that looks more like a very posh dress then a wizarding robe. It had black lining and black lace over the bodice part at the top. The dress was gorgeous and Petunia fell in love with it.

"Okay boys let me try it on." Darrell handed the robe over to his mum, who took it and moved over to the changing rooms, robe in hand.

"Muggle-borns, your lot shouldn't be aloud into Hogwarts."

The two boys turned at the voice and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind them.

"Can we help you?" Darrell asked politely. The boy looked like he would be a good friend, once they got to know him. After all they had befriended Piers, and this boy was very similar to him.

"What's your name?" Dudley asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Cool your name means dragon!" Darrell said smiling at him. Draco Malfoy seemed a bit taken back.

Darrell held out his hand. "My names Darrell and this is my brother Dudley."

Draco sneered at it and Darrell sighed. "Alright fine, mum said not to tell anyone unless I wanted too, but you seem like you could be an alright friend. I was called Harry Potter before I was adopted."

Draco blinked.

"Come on Draco, shake his hand, and maybe you can come home for Christmas." Dudley said.

The use of his name brought the blonde out of his shock and he shock Darrell's hand.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked.

Darrell shrugged, "I dunno, my favourite colour is green and I love snakes, so maybe Slytherin, but both my parents were in Gryffindor. Dudley thinks I'd do well in Ravenclaw, 'cause he thinks I'm smart. But I don't think I'd be in Hufflepuff, but I might be. You never know do you."

Draco nodded, "My whole family has been in Slytherin, so that's where I'll be, Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, my mother says they have a private library in their common room. Gryffindor is full of show offs apparently and Hufflepuff, hasn't had much, much, whats the word."

"Recognition?" Came a female voice from behind them.

"That's the one." The three boys looked up at the voice. Petunia was standing in the red robe with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Was all Darrell could say.

"You have to get that mum! Dad's gonna love it!" Dudley said, laughing at his brothers reaction.

"That's a very stunning robe ma'am." Draco said politely. Petunia smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." She replied.

"I must agree with my son, that really is a stunning robe." Came a silky voice from the door. Everyone looked up and saw a tall man, with long blonde hair.

"Father." Draco said, acknowledging him.

Lucius moved forward and took Petunia's hand in his own and kissed it lightly. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Petunia Dursley, these are my two sons. Darrell and Dudley. Darrell will be starting Hogwarts this year with Draco."

"They seem to have become friends, lets hope they are sorted together."

Petunia smiled, "Yes, lets. Now if you would excuse me I have to change, the boys and I need to finish our shopping. Its been an unexpected pleasure Mr Malfoy."

"Indeed, Mrs Dursley. Come Draco, your mother is waiting." He nodded his head to Petunia and led Draco over to the counter, where the witch was watching them closely. Lucius scowled at her and she lowered her gaze, quickly running up the items and putting them in a box ready to be delivered to the Malfoy Manor later.

The Malfoy's then left the shop and Dudley and Darrell were left on their own.

"Didn't mum say the Malfoy family were bad wizards?" Darrell asked.

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, but that was years ago, maybe they weren't evil and they were under that spell. The one that controls people. Mum mentioned it a couple of months ago."

Darrell thought for a bit, and then answered his brother. "The Imperious curse." He beamed, happy that he could remember. He had always had a good memory for details.

Petunia came out of the changing rooms to find the boys talking about all the curses and spells, that she had told them about over the years. "Come on boys, we have a long day ahead of us, lets get this stuff bought."

"Okay!" they answered together, moving over to the counter. Petunia placed the red robe on the top, and then the two day robes the boys had chosen.

"Plus the school robes too please." Petunia said.

The witch nodded and totalled up the amount. "Can you charge it to Darrell Dursley's Gringotts account please?"

"Yes of course, do you have the key?"

Petunia nodded and reached into her handbag, and pulled out a small gold key. She handed it over to the witch who placed it on a piece of parchment on which she wrote the total amount spent. The word _withdrawal_ and then pressed the key into the paper, which glowed blue before fading. The witch handed the key back over and the bag of robes.

"There you go." She said smiling. Darrell took the bag and smiled at the lady. Dudley smiled too and Petunia thanked her before the three left the shop.

"Where're we going now mum?" Dudley asked, taking his mothers hand.

"We can go to the book store if you want, Darrell needs to get his school books."

Darrell cheered.

They headed over to Flourish and Blotts, and entered the shop. Darrell's eyes widened, there were shelves upon shelves of books.

"Mum, can I get a few extra? You know on top of my school ones." Darrell, looked innocently up at Petunia. Her heart melted she never could say no to either of her boys.

"Of course, not too many though okay." Darrell nodded and picked up a basket.

"C'mon Dudley!" he moved over to the first set of shelves that were labelled 'Potions'. Meanwhile Petunia picked up a basket of her own and set off to get Darrell's school books.


End file.
